


Anti-Freeze Sweet 防冻液般甜美

by PinkZebra



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This is a translation of a wonderful ficlet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（吻他的感觉）就像咬了一小口粗糖，那甜味吞噬一切感知，差点儿就让人感到不快。还差一点点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Freeze Sweet 防冻液般甜美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anti-Freeze Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888458) by [LePetitMonstre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre). 



> All credits go to TheSilentPrince. I merely did my best to translate it. Twice. I'm now satisfied with the second translation, and here it is.

“你能低下来一点吗，就一会儿？”

擎天柱扬起一条眉毛（光纤？），动作迟疑地照办了，小心翼翼地把手掌撑在“实验室”一地杂物的空隙里，支撑自己的上半身。

“再低一点。”

“如果再低一点，我就躺下来了。”

“那就躺下来。”

破损不堪的汽车人发出一声深沉的、略带焦虑的叹息，并继以一阵短促的可怜的咳嗽声。最终他仍然照办了。凯德面露犹豫和独断杂糅的笑容，大步靠近……

……接着他在擎天柱面部组成嘴唇的金属板上大大亲了一口。这个机器人尝起来是食糖和金属的味道，同时泛着苦味。就像咬了一小口粗糖，那甜味吞噬一切感知，差点儿就让人感到不快。还差一点点。他决定以后再考虑。

擎天柱的头部立刻退后，凯德才眨了两次眼，他已经坐起身来。尴尬的沉默笼罩了整个仓库。事实上，尴尬主要集中在擎天柱这边。凯德对自己完成壮举深感满意。现在他的笑容里只剩下独断。他双手整了一下头上的棒球帽，像鼻子出气似地发出一声轻笑，表情显得洋洋自得。

擎天柱凝视着他，眉头皱起。最终他张了张口——又闭上了嘴。接下来几秒内，这个动作重复了三遍。凯德觉得他看上去像一条鱼，一条巨大的机器鱼……他大概也许可能打破了外星人和人类之间的停战协定——因为他把一个愚蠢的吻印在了鱼唇上。凯德的笑容消失了。

“那是什么？”巨型汽车人隆隆作响的男中音让这个问题更像一个质问，而不是普通的疑问。凯德立刻摘下了棒球帽，这是经常被诘问的儿童的本能反应。

“我……抱歉，我……只是……当我的实验品成功时，我总是激动过头，我会亲它一下，感谢它正常工作……”擎天柱一言不发，表情凝固。凯德只好继续说下去，“我对我的机器狗也这么做过，它拨打了911电话来欢迎我……”他思索的表情显得十分纠结，似乎刚刚从看门狗的行为里得到了某种意外而深刻的警示。

擎天柱的话音打断了他对自己的发明的沉溺。“那么——不用谢。”简短的点头强调了最后几个字。他的回应显得有些突兀，但并不粗鲁。

现在，凯德确定了他一时的心血来潮并没有打破任何银河系停战协定。他重新戴上了棒球帽。“随时欢迎。”他说话时脸上掩饰性地挂着重振信心的笑容，接着大步走出了仓库，他的步伐有点过于急促，脚步则过于轻快。


End file.
